Utau No Hana
by shizukamoekyun
Summary: Tetsuhiro and Souichi finally settle down into a somehow "lovey dovey" life, and things take another turn. Souichi is kidnapped and sold to a newly established brothel in modern day Tokyo and loses his memories. Will Tetsuhiro find him and save Souichi? Will Souichi regain his memories? Disclaimer: First fanfic!just a trial Rated for lang. and content. OOC and OC, somewhat AU.
1. Prologue

**Hi Minna-san, shizuka desu!**

**This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please tolerate my faults **

**I actually wrote this last year for Nanowrimo but didn't manage to complete on time. So I decided to upload this here! I really like Historical BL themes a lot, especially those of the Oiran kind..So yeah I decided to write of my favorite couple: Morinaga and Senpai! I didn't want this story to become really AU historical so I tweaked some things a little..**

**My vocabulary is somewhat limited, but I will try my best :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Koisuru Boukun, Takanaga Hinako sensei does, don't you just love her :333**

* * *

Brows creased, Tatsumi Souichi sat on his university laboratory stool, trying to squeeze something out of his already exhausted brain as the next sentence for his laboratory report. His new boyfriend, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, sat across him, quietly swiping bacteria on a Petri dish. Unbeknownst to Souichi, Tetsuhiro was sneaking glances at Souichi every now and then, although he should really be concentrating on swiping bacteria.

Souichi groaned and ran his hands through his long ash blonde hair. A few stray strands fell to his bored face. 'Shit,' He mentally cursed, trying not to think about the report's deadline, which is due in 4 hours time and he hadn't progressed beyond the 2 paragraphs he was stuck on for the pass 2 hours. 'What else can you write about stubborn bacteria in a fucking 10 page report?' He thought. The songs the radio belted out wasn't helping in his thought progress at all. It seems that the DJ deliberately wanted to annoy him by playing an endless list of Britney Spears songs today. But Tetsuhiro loved her songs and it was his radio anyway.

* * *

**Yup that's it for the prologue cos I just wanna put this on trial first. I actually wrote more but didn't finish the intended scene yet...I might edit this chapter next time I update.**

**so more is to come, if you think the starting is good!**

**Reviews are VERY VERY welcomed!**

**I will update as soon as I can cos I still have school :p**


	2. Chapter 1: Blissful Beginnings

**Hi!I am so sorry for not updating so long!School's being a bitch recently and I am up to my neck with tests and tests and an upcoming compeition.**

**Here's a long lemon-ish (or not) chapter! I think I tried too hard trying to make Mori and Souichi to stay in character and they ended up OC OTL.**

**But I hope you all will enjoy!**

***UPDATE***

**New Annotation:**

**I forgot to put a disclaimer here, I do not own Koisuru Boukun! **

* * *

Brows creased, Tatsumi Souichi sat on his university laboratory stool, trying to squeeze something out of his already exhausted brain as the next sentence for his laboratory report. His new boyfriend, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, sat across him, quietly swiping bacteria on a Petri dish. Unbeknownst to Souichi, Tetsuhiro was sneaking glances at Souichi every now and then, although he should really be concentrating in swiping bacteria.

Souichi groaned and ran his hands through his long ash blonde hair. A few stray strands fell to his bored face. 'Shit,' He mentally cursed, trying not to think about the report's deadline, which is due in 4 hours time and he hadn't progressed beyond the 2 paragraphs he was stuck on for the pass 2 hours. 'What else can you write about stubborn bacteria in a fucking 10 page report?' He thought. The songs the radio belted out wasn't helping in his thought progress at all. It seems that the DJ deliberately wanted to annoy him by playing an endless list of Britney Spears today. But Tetsuhiro love her songs and it was his radio anyway.

_"Do you wanna piece of me?"_

'I fucking do,' Souichi thought sarcastically. He felt like smashing something, in particular that radio. But he didn't want to upset Tetsuhiro, and after all it's just a radio. 'I can do this,' He sighed and tried, once again, to concentrate on his report.

Smiling at his beloved struggling, Tetsuhiro stood up silently. Perhaps his senpai would want to drink some coffee for inspiration? He went around to Souichi's side of the table. "Senpai," unable to resist the urge, Tetsuhiro slid his forefinger down Souichi's ear lobe. The latter jerked and barked out an irritated 'What' without turning around.

"I am trying to think here, Tetsu, go away!" Souichi snapped. Somehow spurred on by Souichi's little 'rejection', suddenly he abandoned his resolve of not interrupting Souichi in his work. Ignoring the latter, Tetsuhiro tried again. "Sou-kun," Tetsuhiro whispered in Souichi's ear, calling his new term of endearment for Souichi, something the couple has established recently. His warm breath made Souichi blush down to his neck. Tetsuhiro smiled at Souichi's adorable reaction.

"Tetsuhiro… Please." Souichi growled and added the pleasantry, trying to be nice to his boyfriend. For once. He really wanted to finish his report although he knows what Tetsuhiro is getting at right now. "And I told you, stop whispering in people's ea—mmph?!" Soft lips enveloped Souichi's, before he could finish his complaint.

_"Baby, can't you see? / I'm calling a guy like you/ Should wear a warning/ It's dangerous/ I'm fallin'," _The song changed.

Souichi widened his eyes at the sudden kiss. He blinked in surprise, trying to comprehend what Tetsuhiro just did. Tetsuhiro smiled at his senpai's stiff reaction and continued his kiss, trying to tease Souichi to let him in. '_Damn you, Tetsuhiro_!' Souichi thought fustratedly,

"_There's no escape/ I can't wait, I need a hit/ Baby, give me it/ you're dangerous, I'm lovin' it,"_

'_I have a fucking report to hand up_!' He tried to push Tetsuhiro away, but Tetsuhiro held his hands against the lab bench, refusing to let him go no matter how much he struggled or tried to kick Tetsuhiro in the shins. His struggles only made Tetsuhiro increase his fervor and many attempts to force Souichi to open his mouth.

_"Too high, can't come down/ Losing my head/ Spinning 'round and 'round/ Do you feel me now?"_

Using one hand to hold down Souichi, Tetsuhiro caressed his beloved's face with his free hand, touching the contours of Souichi's face, feeling the unblemished skin, taking off Souichi's glasses in one swift movement. Souichi gasped in surprise (once again) and tried to open his mouth to protest. '_I'm gonna kill you Tetsuhiro_!' he thought in anguish and pushed against Tetsuhiro.

_"With a taste of your lips/ I'm on a ride/ You're toxic, I'm slipping under/ With a taste of poison paradise/ I'm addicted to you/ Don't you know that you're toxic?"_

And immediately Tetsuhiro slid his tongue through the unguarded crack of Souichi's lips, invading Souichi's mouth. "Oo-!" Furious at the sudden intrusion in his mouth, Souichi tried to bite down, but Tetsuhiro evaded his attacks and continued to feel his way around his senpai's mouth, running his tongue on the ridges of Souichi's teeth, touching his palate, and teasing his tongue to reciprocate back.

_"And I love what you do/ Don't you know that you're toxic?"_

Tetsuhiro slowly inhaled Souichi's special scent. His senpai is just so...tantalizing no matter what he does. The Sassoon Shampoo he bought specially for Souichi, and the chemical smell from the laboratory, emanating from his long hair. He could taste last night's Asahi beer and the brand of tobacco Souichi smoked just awhile ago in the latter's mouth. And something, something else he couldn't place, it just says Souichi to him. He could breathe in and taste this scent all day if his senpai let him.

_"It's getting late/ To give you up/ I took a sip from my devil cup/ Slowly, it's taking over me,"_

Souichi was still uncomfortable at Tetsuhiro's sudden intrusion into his mouth and the infuriating way that guy just decided to ravish his mouth like that. '_Well, not that I don't like it_,' Souichi thought absentmindedly, somewhere at the back of his mind. '_Shit, why am I giving in_,' Souichi was still very much reminded of how good at kissing his Tetsu is and how Tetsuhiro always make him melt, no matter how worked up Souichi is.

_"Too high, can't come down/ It's in the air/ And it's all around/ Can you feel me now?"_

Souichi sighed softly into Tetsuhiro's mouth. He was melting in the kiss and trapped in it. Tetsuhiro seemed to have forgotten he needed to breathe.

_"With a taste of your lips/ I'm on a ride/ You're toxic, I'm slipping under/ With a taste of poison paradise/ I'm addicted to you/ Don't you know that you're toxic?"_

As if on cue with the music, Tetsuhiro moved his lips from Souichi's mouth to his jawline and traced with his lips. He reached Souichi's earlobe and gave it a small lick before moving down to the sensitive spot behind his senpai's ear.

_"And I love what you do/ Don't you know that you're toxic?"_

'Nnnh..." Souichi could not help but sigh as Tetsuhiro sucked on his sweet spot. "N-no..," Souichi protested half-heartedly. Sometime during Tetsuhiro's seduction, he had closed his eyes subconsciously. He felt a pang of panic for his report but it really has been a long time since he was able to..well..do it with Tetsuhiro. Tetsuhiro had to go on frequent business trips due to his new job after all. Souichi blushed at the thought of his hidden desires.

"Don't you know that you're toxic?"

Seemingly satisfied with the small sigh Souichi gave out, Tetsuhiro's roving lips travelled down slowly his neck, kissing every inch of that smooth skin. His hand reached up and pressed lightly on Souichi's hard bud. Tetsuhiro felt a buzz on his lips as Souichi's voice box vibrated when his beloved suppressed a small moan. Tetsuhiro grinned against Souichi's neck and proceeded to unbutton Souichi's shirt, exposing the pale skin underneath. Souichi shivered and shifted on his lab stool.

_"With a taste of your lips/ I'm on a ride/ You're toxic, I'm slipping under/ With a taste of poison paradise/ I'm addicted to you/ Don't you know that you're toxic?"_

The kouhai dragged his hand down the smooth skin of his senpai, doing a waltz across his abdomen, all the while focus on that exquisite neck of senpai's. His hand paused at the belt that was holding up Souichi's trousers and proceeded to unbuckle it, eliciting a surprised gasp from Souichi. "Tetsu, w-what are you doing?!" Souichi only knew too well where this is going. Damn it, they have to stop...somehow!

_"With the taste of your lips/ I'm on a ride/ You're toxic, I'm slippin' under /With the taste of the poison paradise/ I'm addicted to you/ Don't you know that you're toxic?"_

"Shh," Tetsuhiro silenced Souichi with yet another deep kiss. He slid the open belt from Souichi's trousers and let it drop to the floor. Deft hands quickly unzipped the troublesome trousers that were blocking his way to Souichi's now growing arousal. Souichi whimpered into Tetsuhiro's kiss, trying to tell him that he needed air. The sound of Tetsuhiro releasing his abused lips made him blush all the way to his ears. The culprit kneaded his senpai's arousal, still clothed with Souichi's 'last line of defense', evoking a first moan from Souichi. Satisfied with the lusty response, Tetsuhiro smiled and continued his 'offending' actions.

_"Intoxicate me now/ With your lovin' now/ I think I'm ready now,"_

Souichi was panicking mentally. He had once again fallen into the lustful advances of his dear kouhai! As much as he wants this as well, but the time and place is just too inappropriate! _"What if Yamaguchi came in, or worse, the professor, to check on my progress on the experiments! This has to stop, it has to stop...And strange, what we are doing now seems to complement the song playing on the radio! That's it! Tetsuhiro used the momentum of the song! Now, if only I can reach to where the radio is and switch it off..."_ Souichi tried to reach towards the radio discreetly, while trying to stifle his moans that were threatening to escape his mouth.

_"I think I'm —,"_

Suddenly the music was turned off and the laboratory was silent again, safe for the background whirl of the lab machines.

"Souichi..?" Tetsuhiro jerked, as if waking up from a dream. "Tetsu, we have to stop, we…we can continue this later, at our apartment," Souichi blushed at his own bold suggestion, placing a forefinger on Tetsuhiro's lips. The hungry devil had tried to kiss him again, attempting to gain back the previous atmosphere. A look of disappointment flashed across Tetsuhiro's eyes and he tried to persuade his senpai with puppy eyes. **Just this once?** Souichi sighed and looked away, blushing even more as he blurted out the next sentence: "For me…please?" His Tetsu widened his eyes at Souichi's little plea, surprised that his senpai was capable of such a cute plea. He knew he shouldn't push any further, since Souichi even pleaded so endearingly for him to stop.

Tetsuhiro got off and wordlessly tidied Souichi up. The two lovebirds then spent the next hour in uncomfortable silence, both trying to calm from their naughty episode, until Souichi broke the silence. "I am going off earlier later and coming back late though," he gruffly announced, pausing from his half-done essay. "Ehhh? Why, Senpai? I thought you promised!" was the protest from his kouhai. Souichi bit his lip, pondering on telling Tetsuhiro the reason. _"I probably shouldn't, in case he jumps me again from being too happy,"_ Souichi thought cautiously. Seeing no reply from his senpai, who had just resumed typing, Tetsuhiro inquired again: "Why, Senpai? Come on, give me an answer…Or maybe.." He lowered his voice and drawled out a quiet suggestion._ "Crap!"_ Souichi went rigid before slowly uttering his reason: "I-It's your birthday tomorrow, s-so I thought I should p-probably get you something…"The last part came out as a low mutter.

"Souichi, did I hear you right? A p-present? Really?!"

"Idiot! It's not a present! "

"Aw Souichi you shouldn't have!"

"I told you, it's not a present!"

"Ahaha, senpai is going to get me a present!" Tetsuhiro danced around the lab before being punched to the floor by Souichi.

"I said it was NOT a present, didn't I," The latter glared down at Tetsuhiro.

"Okay I am so sorry! So sorry! Please don't kill me! Hiiiiiiii!~"

It was just like the peace before the storm.

* * *

**So How was it? **

**I will write more soon! I hope.**

**Review replies:**

**chickadeeyasee : Thank you first reviewer! You have no idea how happy I was when I saw your review. Yes my sentiments exactly! I like to torture my ukes LOL**

**Lizlin : And here ya go!**

***UPDATE***

**New Annotation:**

******Oh and readers may want to listen to the said song in the story at the same time you are reading the story!**

******I think I wrote too many 'Souichi's here and there..and what a depressing last line..is it appropriate?Hmm...**

******Oh and to Charmzrule: I edited the story so as to make it more story-like and not so one shot-ish. I just wanna give you guys a scene where it shows how their lovely days are :) Don't worry, I am progressing to the main plot soon (though it's not much of a plot anyways but oh well) so please bear with the slow progress Thanks for your review!**


	3. Chapter 1: I am sorry readers!

Sorry readers I have to prepare for my exams so there wouldn't be an update until mid-July where I finish my exams! Sorry for the wait (I know how frustrating it is) I am so sorry!

*kneels on floor*

Sorry


	4. Chapter 2: Peace before the storm

**Hiya! I'm back~really sorry to drag so long! It is our National Day holiday in my country now so I shall take the holiday to update.**

**Note: Tetsuhiro still calls Souichi senpai because he is too used to it. He calls Souichi Sou-kun only when he wants to tease/comfort him or when they are in intimate situations. Souichi has no qualms calling him Tetsuhiro though, ironically.**

* * *

"Ah, I wonder what Senpai is going to get for me?" Tetsuhiro wondered aloud while cleaning up his last experiment for the day. Since Souichi went off early to get him a present, he had to stay back and finish Souichi's part of the experiments. His darling senpai had told him to wait at home for him to come back with a little surprise! The way Souichi told him was enough to make him giggle with glee. Even though they had officially begin their relationship, it was still pretty rare for Souichi to express his feelings and take the initiative, perhaps only once or twice in the past. Tetsuhiro felt like it was Christmas every time Souichi decides to take the initiative and he tries not to be too happy about it, lest his senpai is scared off by his enthusiasm.

Tetsuhiro closed the laboratory and went home. He was hoping that Souichi would have came back already when he looked up at their apartment's windows. "I guess it takes awhile eh?" Tetsuhiro was filled with anticipation. He went up and prepared a sumptuous meal cooked with all of Souichi's favourite dishes. And he waited for his beloved to return with the surprise planned.

And waited. It was 8pm.

And waited.

He glanced at the clock. It was 9.30pm. The food was stone cold. He ate a little onigiri to calm his stomach.

At 11pm he started to get a little worried. Maybe Souichi went to get some alcohol in his system to work up his courage for the anticipated night's activities?

At some point Tetsuhiro fell asleep on the couch, with the apartment's lights still on and the television still blaring.

* * *

"Stupid Tetsuhiro! Argh why does it end like this every time?" Souichi seethed and fumed all the way back to the apartment. Since it is Tetsuhiro's birthday tomorrow, he had no choice but to buy that guy a present. It was a sudden gesture since they don't usually celebrate it. He just didn't want that fellow to look so sad after his rejection in the laboratory earlier on. Although he really wanted it to continue as well, but they were in the school and he had a report to finish and…and…his lips…No!

"Argh, what am I thinking?" Souichi blushed and stopped in his tracks.

He peered at the contents of the small paper bag he was carrying. There was a satin emerald green tie in it, nestled with a small slice of strawberry cake. It was a simple present and yet it says so much. The tie brings out the colour of Tetsuhiro's eyes, and it counted as a little celebration for Tetsuhiro's newly acquired job. The underlying meaning shows Souichi's support for Tetsuhiro to have taken up a new challenge and step out into the working world. Souichi smiled, comforted by the thoughts that his Tetsu has finally grown up.

A dog's howl echoed in the distance as Souichi walked back to the apartment through the quiet neighborhood. He was used to the silence, which was occasionally punctuated by sounds of laughter and quarrels coming from the houses lining the street. It was 9pm, late at night after he finish buying Tetsuhiro's present, agonizing over what to buy before deciding on the tie. On top of being tired from the day's happenings, his stomach was growling with hunger. Knowing Tetsuhiro, that idiot must be waiting for him to start dinner together. Souichi took a left turn into a shortcut. The dimly-lit alleyway links the street he was on to the street the apartment was at. It would shorten travelling time greatly. It was not the usual path Souichi takes, since it was risky to walk in dark places at night, however safe his neighborhood may be. But being anxious to return home to Tetsuhiro, Souichi shrugged off those wandering thoughts and strode through the long alleyway.

* * *

**-end: souichi sounds like a big brother to morinaga here, becos in a way he is (although he is the uke and all). Morinaga looks to him like a big brother sometimes (rmbr when he asked Souichi whether he should take up the job offer?) and Souichi treats him like his kouhai/little brother too, encouraging Morinaga along the way. of course he doesn't like morinaga keeping secrets from him, but he supports those that are dearest to him in their decisions, from his heart all the way (like tomoe), albeit with a little violence to show his point.-**

**Omg deep crap here. Not to mention being damn cliched. i'm sorry, I may edit this in the future.**

**Onigiri means rice ball.**

**Anyway on to the cheery stuff, and leaving reviews are cheery~~~**


End file.
